


Thrill of the Hunt

by fancymous



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancymous/pseuds/fancymous
Summary: After Agent 3 faces Agent 8, she escapes into the Deepsea Metro.Instead of escaping the Deepsea Metro, Agent 8 decides to go after Agent 3.
Relationships: Agent 24 - Relationship, Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Kudos: 20





	1. > Now Playing: Entry 1

⊏Login Successful⊐

┏━━━━━━━━┓  
╏ Audio Storage ╏  
┗━━━━━━━━┛  
> Entry 1   
Entry 2  
Entry 3  
Entry 4  
Entry 5  
.  
.  
.

⊏Preparing Audio File⊐

> Now Playing: Entry 1 of ʶℨ℀ⅻ⓰⅕⁴∙∙∙ 

_ tap tap tap _

“Ahem. Entry number one. Callsign, Agent Eight.”

A clang of metal and a soft curse.

“In- In current pursuit of Sanitized Agent Three. Suspect escaped after taking major damage. 

Current load out is octoshot and splatbombs. 

Audio files will be saved to keep a record of current mission.”

*click*

“Ah-? How do I turn this thing off- Oh-“


	2. > Now Playing: Entry 2

> Now Playing: Entry 2 

Hurried footsteps.

“Entry number two. Callsign, Agent Eight. Just engaged the suspect roughly four hours after my last entry. Suspect-“

A shot rings out.

Running.  
Then the sound of grunt.

“Suspect has a charger. Currently taking cover. Will update with new details soon-“

Another shot.


	3. > Now Playing: Entry 3

> Now Playing: Entry 3

In the distance, a frustrated growl is heard.

Followed by three consecutive shots.

A sigh and a surprised gasp.

“Why is this on-?”

_ click _

“Sh-“

_ click click _

**CLANG**

“No!”

Rustling and a shot.

“There you ar-“


	4. > Now Playing: Entry 4

> Now Playing: Entry 4

  


The sound of labored breathing can be heard.

  


“En...Entry number five. ARGH-“

  


Agent 8 stumbles as she clutches her wound.

  


“Agent Eight. Suspect dealt serious damage. I left the scene to avoid any major injuries.”

  


She leans against a wall and takes a deep breath.

  


“Suspect gave chase but I lost them. Currently looking for aid. Hopefully recovery time won’t be extensive.”

  


She slides down the walls and sits.

  


In the silence, the ambience of the deep sea metro takes a lead role while Agent 8 takes a rest.


	5. > Now Playing: Entry 5

> Now Playing: Entry 5

“Entry Five.”

Yami hisses as she tends to her wounds.

“Agent Eight. Took me a bit but I found some medical aid. Will be continuing hunt soon.”

She looks down at the floor and sighs.

“Hopefully sooner rather than later.”

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

“Will provide further updates soon.”


	6. > Now Playing: Entry 17

> Now Playing: Entry 17

“Entry Seventeen. Agent Eight.”

The sound of the metro is a calming white noise to Yamikani. She’ll miss it when this mission is over.

“Agent Three escaped after our last battle. This marks the fifth time she has escaped. We’ve had nine battles now, not one has reached a fitting conclusion.”

A pause.

“I tried to talk to her, I did. Try to… get to her in some way other than violence. It hasn’t worked but last time she at least stopped to listen!”

Another pause.

Yamikani slumps in her seat and she taps the recorder.

“That’s progress right?”


End file.
